yang tersayang
by pindanglicious
Summary: lovino akan selalu menunggu dan antonio akan selalu memegang teguh janjinya untuk selalu berada di sisi lovino, menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. [papa!spain . son!chibiromano]


**yang _tersayang_**

**disclaimer****  
****hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu****  
****fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya ****tidak**** mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: human names / au / kumpulan drabble / random / fluff? / papa &amp; son relationship so don't expect too much :') / minor spabel**

**sum: **_lovino akan selalu menunggu dan antonio akan selalu memegang teguh janjinya untuk selalu berada di sisi lovino, menggenggam tangannya lebih erat._

.

Saya gak maksa anda buat baca sampai akhir. Kalau gak suka, silakan tekan tombol back :")

* * *

**[menunggu]**

Antonio hanya bertemu Lovino di malam hari tatkala putra sulungnya itu baru terlelap, lalu akan kembali meninggalkannya di penghujung subuh ketika anaknya belum terbangun. Pria itu singgah cuma untuk sekadar menyelimuti tubuh mungil sang malaikat kecil, atau mengecup pipi dan dahinya—atau melakukan keduanya bersamaan.

Tidak banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Antonio di rumah sesampainya dia pulang. Pria itu akan tertidur sejenak di kamarnya, untuk selanjutnya menyiapkan sarapan buatnya—dan Lovino—sebelum dia disibukkan kembali oleh segudang pekerjaan.

Tega? Bukan.

Antonio bukan sosok ayah tidak bertanggung jawab yang tega meninggalkan anak kecilnya seharian di rumah. Bukan begitu. Dia hanya menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai ayah guna menyambung kehidupan. Mengadu nasib di tanah kelahiran putranya tak semudah ketika dia hidup di negeri matador dulu, memang.

Tapi kalau Antonio tidak mau bersusah payah membanting tulang, dia tak akan pernah tahu ke mana dia harus pulang. Dia tak akan pernah tahu di mana dia harus menghidupi putranya. Dia tak akan pantas disebut sebagai sosok ayah.

(Itu alasan klasik yang dimiliki Antonio—untuk saat ini.)

Satu malam, Lovino termenung di bawah gulungan selimut dan naungan gelapnya kamar. Pria kecil itu mengecurutkan bibir seraya mengedutkan dahi. Dalam angannya selalu terbayang sosok tegap berambut cokelat ikal pendek itu bersama senyum riang di wajah jenakanya yang membawa kedamaian dalam ruang kosong di hatinya. Figur _orang penting _yang selama ini jarang bersama dengannya walau selalu pulang ketika dirinya sudah terlarut dalam mimpi.

Papanya.

Lovino mengenal nama _Antonio Hernandez Carriedo _itu sebagai sosok ayah, yang menghidupinya sejak dia masih dalam buaian, hingga sekarang di mana dia bisa berdiri tegak menggunakan kedua kakinya yang utuh tanpa cacat.

"Aku ingin kaupulang sebelum aku dilumpuhkan mimpi, Papa sialan!"

Lovino mengomel sebal sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua sisi selimut yang menutupi kepala sampai kakinya. Matanya yang sehijau buah zaitun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ini menyayangiku atau pekerjaanmu, sialan?!"

.

_Sendiri di rumahnya, setiap hari, setiap waktu, bahkan di hari Minggu; Lovino hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu._

* * *

**[janji]**

"Lovi sayang, Papa tidak pernah mengajarimu berkata kotor seperti itu."

Antonio menarik sudut bibir tipisnya ke atas, mengulum seulas senyum lembut yang menyiratkan kehangatan. Dia hari ini sudah menuntaskan semua pekerjaan kantor lebih awal sehingga bisa bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya—setelah lama, lama sekali mereka tidak berinteraksi langsung.

Lelaki berdarah asli Spanyol itu berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dan sang anak, kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala pria kecilnya, mengusapnya dengan sayang.

Di hadapannya ada bocah mungil yang enam tahun lalu itu diberinya sebuah nama; Lovino Carriedo.

Dia berdiri tegak dengan topangan kaki-kaki mungilnya sambil mengepal kedua tangan erat-erat. Kedua alis Lovino menukik tajam. Pipinya menggembung dan kedua netra beriris zaitun si kecil menyorotkan sebuah ketidaksenangan.

Membuat sang ayah mengerutkan dahinya, sebuah gestur yang sarat akan keheranan.

"Aku tak ingat Papa pernah mengajariku untuk tidak berkata kotor …" gerutu Lovino dengan wajah bulatnya yang semerah buah tomat. Emosinya hampir meledak. "Papa jarang sekali berada di sini. Aku hanya ditemani dengan kesunyian dan bunyi gemerisik daun yang bergesekan di ladang tomatmu, Papa sialan! Iya, Papa pulang, **setiap hari pulang**. Tapi saat aku sudah tidur dengan benda-benda mati di sekelilingku yang tak bisa kuajak bicara!"

Anak itu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tergantung. Mengumpat dan merutuki sang ayah dengan mata besarnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangisnya nyaris tumpah tanpa suara. "Aku tak masalah kalau Feli di sini, meninggalkan si Roderich jahanam dan menemaniku, mengajakku bicara dan mengusir kejenuhan, bersama-sama menunggu kepulanganmu dan bersama-sama memakan makanan dingin yang Papa buatkan. Tapi Papa membiarkannya hidup bersama mata empat bajingan itu!" tambah si kecil sembari menghentak kaki mungilnya di atas lantai.

"Lovino, jaga bicara—"

"AKU TAHU! Ahhh aku—aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih karena kau sekarang ada di sini, Papa sialan! Kalau aku tidur kau baru pulang dan aku bisa mendengar keributan di dapur walau samar. Aku ingin menyambutmu tapi rasa kantuk selalu menguasaiku. Dan sialan memang, paginya ketika aku bangun dan hendak pergi ke sekolah, kau sudah tak ada di rumah! Aku pulang bersama tas beratku dan menghabiskan waktu sendirian dan ah, sialan! Aku bosan! Teman-temanku diantar jemput Papa mereka ke sekolah, tapi aku?!"

Lovino mengakhiri dialognya dengan napas terengah dan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuh.

Diam-diam sang ayah meringis mendengar luapan kefrustasian putra sulungnya. Ada rasa bersalah yang kentara tatkala untunan kalimat Lovino menamparnya di balik ocehan cerewet si bocah bermulut kasar itu. Ia bergeming dan iris matanya yang senada dengan jagoan kecilnya menatap kosong langit-langit yang tergantung di atas kepala mereka, seolah ikut menghakimi dan menyoraki; _kau ayah bajingan! Kau ayah sialan! Kau ayah brengsek!_

'_Ah, apa aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah?' _racaunya dalam hatinya yang mendadak terasa nyeri.

Yang selama ini dia lakukan adalah meninggalkan Lovino sendirian ditemani kesepian setiap harinya, di rumah mereka yang senyap dan gelap dan cukup besar untuk ditinggali dua orang. Sekali lagi hatinya tercubit mendengar untaian kalimat sang anak. Lelaki itu kemudian menghela napas panjang seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lovi …" panggil Antonio lemah.

Tangan kekarnya menarik tubuh mungil Lovino ke dalam dekapnya. Dipeluknya pria kecil kesayangannya itu erat-erat dan penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf. Maaf sekali," bisik sang ayah pelan di depan indra pendengar si sulung dari dua bersaudara. Antonio menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di balik bahu kecil Lovino.

Ya Tuhan. Bocah ini adalah putranya, anak kandungnya. Yang dari dulu banyak mencicipi kepahitan. Yang dari dulu tak banyak mendapat kasih sayang ibunya. Yang dulu dipisahkan dari Feliciano—adik sekaligus teman sepermainannya—dan sekarang dia kembali merebut kebahagiaan sang anak, menambah kesedihan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"C-cih. Papa sialan!" umpat Lovino dari balik dada bidang papanya.

Antonio hanya membiarkan anak itu membasahi bahu lebarnya dengan lelehan air mata—bahkan likuid bening yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dia dapat merasakan kedua tangan kecil Lovino bergerak perlahan, menggerayangi pinggangnya, membalas dekapannya; lebih erat lagi.

.

_Lovino, Papa berjanji akan berangkat kerja setelah kau terbangun dan pulang sebelum kau tertidur._

* * *

**[genggam]**

Hari ini hari berkebun.

Antonio menikmati akhir pekan dengan pagi yang cerah di Roma, Italia. Tempatnya dan Lovino tinggal selama sewindu kurang. Tak ada beban dan tumpukan pekerjaan di kantor, karena dia sengaja mengambil cuti untuk tiga hari ke depan sebagai tuntutan janji sang anak kemarin malam.

"Lovi! Ayo kita ambil tomat yang banyak dan Papa akan memasak sup tomat untuk makan siang kita hari ini!"

Berseru dengan keceriaan dan kegirangan, Antonio menggendong tubuh mungil Lovino dan berputar-putar di tempat. Dia mengangkat raga itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara sebagai wujud kebahagiaannya. Sedangkan putranya hanya memasang raut cemberut dan memanyunkan bibir akibat keberisikan ayahnya.

"Uh-huh, terserahmu," semprotnya galak dan cuma dibalas dengan gelak tawa Antonio yang menggelegar.

"Ahahaha Lovi~ dari dulu kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan kalau ngambek. Pipimu yang bulat dan merah seperti tomat, Papa jadi ingin menggigitnya," ujar Antonio diselingi tawa jenaka, lalu mencubit pipi ranum putranya gemas. Lovino tak bereaksi apa pun selain memasang wajah datar dan sebalnya.

Biar mematri ekspresi tak menyenangkan, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya—jauuuh sekali, anak itu merasakan kebahagiaan yang besar ketika jaraknya dan sang ayah tak dipisahkan oleh urusan mata pencaharian; segudang pekerjaan ayahnya yang membawa kesialan di samping keberuntungan. Andai setiap hari selalu begini, dia tak perlu jenuh dan takut digentarkan gelapnya malam dan dinginnya yang menusuk kulit.

Anak sekecilnya mengerti apa tentang teori egosentris. Yang dia mau saat ini hanya papa, papa, dan papa. Begitu. Walau dia tak pernah bilang dan selalu memendam keinginan itu dalam kalbunya yang masih polos.

Dia cuma anak kecil yang naif. Yang ingin berbagi kesenangan dengan papanya. Itu saja.

Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan naik pitam kalau dia tak mau bersih-bersih, cuci piring, menyapu lantai, membereskan kamar, atau mendapat hasil ulangan yang jelek. Ayahnya berbanding terbalik dengan Paman Roderich yang sok berwibawa tapi kejam (buatnya).

"Nah, ayo bersiap dan kita berkompetisi, Lovi! Oh, oh, dan kabar baiknya, Feliciano dan Paman Roderich akan berkunjung nanti siang,"

Antonio kembali bersuara selepas mengakhiri kegiatan favoritnya, mencubiti pipi gembil Lovino. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, pria kecilnya memeta sebuah seringai yang sarat akan ekspresi kepuasan. Sang ayah terkikik sejenak, mengambil topi jerami dan peralatan berkebunnya, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tak lupa mengambil jari-jari mungil anaknya dalam genggam, Antonio menuntun pemuda ciliknya menuju ladang tomatnya.

.

_Aku tak akan melepas genggam tangan ini lagi, selamanya._

* * *

**[manis]**

Ada satu waktu pada malam hari, di mana Antonio termangu heran dengan pertanyaan singkat Lovino yang cukup kompleks bila dijawab.

_"Papa membenciku?"_

Itu yang keluar dari mulut si kecil saat hendak beristirahat di kamarnya. Anak lelaki yang baru seumur jagung itu menelungkupkan wajahnya di balik bantal, kakinya yang tergantung digoyang-goyangkan pelan. Sebagai wujud atas keterkejutannya, Antonio hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis cokelatnya seraya merespon, "Hah?"

Dia mendengar geraman Lovino sekali lagi.

"Paman Roderich iya," ungkap anak itu dengan air muka murung. Antonio mematung sejenak, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak dijalari rasa dingin.

"Dari mana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Lovi?" tanyanya hati-hati, tak ingin menyakiti perasaan anaknya yang masih sangat sensitif di usia belianya.

Lovino tak pernah memulai pembicaraan dan berpikir sebegini negatifnya. Dia—biasanya—akan memilih untuk diam daripada mengoceh rewel tentang hal-hal aneh. Tapi mungkin yang satu ini perkara serius, jadilah si kecil terdorong keberaniannya untuk menyampaikan apa yang mengganjal hatinya. Tentang apa pun. Mereka jarang sekali dekat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mendapatnya dari telenovela yang senang Papa tonton dulu. Entahlah. Paman Roderich bilang aku bermulut kasar, berantakan, tidak bisa bersih-bersih, tidak berbakat, dan …" —jeda sejenak; anak laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap itu menelan salivanya. Untuk kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan berat hati. "… tidak manis seperti Feliciano,"

_Tidak manis seperti Feliciano._

Antonio sedikit melebarkan matanya. Ada sirat kecemburuan ketika Lovino menyebut nama Feliciano, adik kandungnya—yang sekaligus orang paling dirindukannya dalam diam selama empat tahun ke belakang.

"Feliciano. Papa memisahkanku dengan Feliciano empat tahun lalu, apa tujuan Papa dan Paman Roderich waktu itu? Papa takut Feli dikotori olehku yang bajingan ini?" si sulung kembali melempar bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

Tak menyadari papanya yang mendadak dilema atas rasa bersalahnya beberapa tahun silam. Anak itu tak mengerti. Sungguh.

Apa yang membuat anaknya sebegitu sentimen, Antonio tidak tahu. Lelaki itu mengembuskan napas panjangnya yang bercampur dengan gulana, lalu memijit keningnya. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak mau mengingat masa lalunya yang pahit dan—sumpah, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada anak-anaknya maupun Bella, istrinya kala itu. Yang sekarang menikmati kehidupannya yang (**mungkin**) jauh lebih mapan di Belgia. Tanah airnya. Tanah kelahirannya.

Banyak hal-hal yang tidak ingin diingatnya sekarang ini. Perceraian paksa itu—perpisahan itu, hari-hari suram itu, perselisihan hak asuh itu, dan dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Sekarang cukuplah dia hidup bahagia dengan si sulung tanpa beban yang lebih berat.

"Ya Tuhan, tidak—aduh, Lovi. Demi Tuhan. Papa tidak mengerti kenapa kau seperti ini." Antonio melanjutkan dialognya dengan Lovino yang masih melimpahkan kekesalannya pada bantal. Ayah dari dua putra itu kemudian menghempas bokongnya di ranjang luas anak sulungnya.

Sebentar saja, dia menatapi ekspresi Lovino yang tengah dilanda persoalan emosional.

Kadang kesal, lantaran anaknya ini keras kepala bukan main dan mulutnya lebih kotor dari Arthur—_musuh bebuyutan_nya. Namun di lain waktu, rasanya iba melihatnya terus seperti itu. Dari dulu tidak bersama ibunya, dipisahkan dengan adiknya, dijauhi teman-temannya, mengurung diri di kamarnya hanya untuk menunggu kepulangan ayahnya yang bekerja lembur sana-sini. Di luar sikap kerasnya, Lovino hanya perlu perhatian dan kasih sayang yang lebih.

Dan inilah apa yang membuat Antonio merasa sangat menyesal, telah menyakiti hatinya yang masih polos. Yang masih naif.

"Sebenarnya ada hal apa yang menimpamu?" sang ayah bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada anaknya. Tangan besarnya berniat meraih puncak kepala si kecil, tapi ditepis kasar oleh yang bersangkutan.

Kali ini mata _olive _Lovino menyorot tajam pada _emerald _sang ayah.

"Banyak hal. Apa putramu yang bernama Lovino Carriedo ini sudah mengganggu kehidupanmu? Dia tidak manis seperti putramu yang satunya," ujarnya dengan bumbu sarkasme.

Sudah beberapa kali Antonio mengerutkan dahi keheranan; dari mana anaknya mempelajari gaya bicara seperti ini? Antonio merasa dadanya terkoyak dan isi perutnya diaduk-aduk sekarang.

"Apa Papa membenciku yang tidak pernah bersikap manis?"

—matanya terpejam erat dan ia menggeleng kencang. "Tidak. Lovino, tidak. Dan cukup." Sanggahnya lugas sambil meraih tubuh mungil anaknya dan merebahkan tubuh mereka bersama-sama di ranjang itu. Antonio mengecup kening Lovino yang cuma bisa diam berkali-kali.

"Papa menyayangimu. Dan Feliciano. Terserah apa yang mau dikata oleh Paman Roderich," pungkasnya dengan nada rendah.

"Lalu kenapa kau memisahkanku dengan Feli, Pap—"

"Alasannya akan panjang, sayang. Percayalah, Papa tidak bermaksud buruk padamu maupun Feli. Kau akan tahu kelak,"

Sang _spaniard _memotong ocehan anak lelakinya lagi, membuat bocah cilik itu mendecih kasar namun emosinya kunjung mereda. "Ah Papa sialan," makinya kesal, namun tak ditanggapi apa-apa selain cubitan di hidungnya sebagai _hukuman _kecil buatnya. Antonio menarik selembar selimut yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung kasur, lalu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"—tidurlah dan jangan pikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi, Lovino. Kau anak Papa yang manis apa adanya," bisik lelaki berkulit _light tan _itu sebagai pengganti lirik lagu nina bobo yang dulu selalu dinyanyikan untuk Lovi dan Feli-nya. "—Papa tidak pernah membencimu. Papa menyayangimu. **Sangat **menyayangimu." Ujarnya yang untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum mereka memejamkan matanya untuk menyambut pergantian hari.

.

_Kau manis apa adanya dan Papa selalu menyayangimu, Lovino_.

**end **

* * *

1\. saya gak pernah kepikiran bikin kayak gini wwwww tapi satu waktu saya kedapetan ide gila tentang _oh ini kalo spain jadi papanya chibiromano gimana ya jadinya _dan jeng jeng jeng inilah hasil muntahan imajinasi (nista) saya :") /dipentung

2\. saya bukan spamano shipper, tapi papa!spain x son!chibiromano itu malah terkesan 'lebih' di mata saya huhuhu idk =")) sesungguhnya otp slash saya di sini cuma satu; uk x spain aja. yang lain hetero macem aushun, spabel, romabel, itahun haha aduh maaf deh kalau selera saya jelek /shoot

3\. seperti biasa saya bikin per-prompt sebagai _teaser_(?) aja habis saya agak-agak WB selama ini /gausahcurhat

ya itu aja sih cuap-cuapnya. kurang lebihnya mohon maafkan :') maaf sekali kalau saya orang aneh pertama yang bikin pairing ini malah jadi nista /jder  
tapiii semoga suka ide _gila_nya :"D dan hshshshs silakan review :"") /krik

.

rin


End file.
